


Broken Glass

by KittyMint



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyMint/pseuds/KittyMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley just keeps pushing and Joker gives her what she wants.  Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is my first fanfic so any comments (including constructive criticism) are more than welcome. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the fic!

Harley pulled the jester hat off her head, shaking her pigtails playfully.

“C’mon Mista J. We’ll get Bats next time.”

Joker growled in response. She probably should let up but she really did hate it when he was upset. And it was more or less her fault that things hadn’t gone as planned. _Wasn’t it?_ She moved around to the cluttered desk. Slid the papers aside enough to hop onto the corner.

“Harley.” He sounded almost feral. “Not. Now.”

His hand was at her hip, thumb stroking slowly up and down. A shiver ran down her spine. She felt him apply more pressure and…

“Eee!” Her ass hit the floor. _Bastard._ She hopped back to her feet, brushing the dirt off her costume. Rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. _He doesn’t want you, doesn’t love you._ She wished that damn voice inside her head would just shut up. She could feel her nails pressing into her hands through the gloves, smile still plastered on her face. Of course Mr. J loved her.

“Or maybe it’d help ta blow off some steam?” She moved closer and pressed herself against his back, sliding her hands down the sinewy muscles in his arms. “Make us both feel better Puddin’.”

He whipped around, throwing her off balance. Harley stumbled a bit, catching herself. _Now you’ve done it._ Joker’s hand grasped her neck, his cool slender fingers squeezing tight. He grinned as he slammed her against the wall.

Pain exploded in her head. She opened her mouth but there was no air. _Breathe!_

“This what you want Harl?” His eyes narrowed into slits.

Her vision swam, darkness creeping in around the corners. She twisted her body, clinging to his arms. Joker threw his head back and laughed, releasing Harley. Her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor, lungs burning, gasping for air. _He isn’t going to change._ A giggle bubbled up and spilled out of her mouth.

He yanked her back up, grinding his body against hers. He was hard; she could feel his length and heat pooled between her legs. Joker’s mouth found her neck, sucking and nipping, pulling mewls out of her. He flicked his wrist and her eyes were drawn to the light glinting off the edge of his favorite knife. He licked his lips and pressed it to her neck.

“Mista J” she moaned, hips pressing into him. _You’re just as crazy as he is._

In one swift motion, Joker swept the knife down her body. She felt the blade kiss her skin as he slit her outfit and peeled it off. He licked at the droplets of blood, savoring the taste, working his way up her body until he was standing again with an expectant look in his eyes. He pushed his pants down just far enough for his cock to spring free. Harley hopped up, wrapping her legs around his hips, positioning herself.

Joker hissed as he pushed into her. She loved how he filled her. His hard thrusts quickening to an almost frantic pace. She felt the familiar coiling in her core, her need so close to consuming her. Joker groaned and came with a jerk.

“Please Mista J, I’m so close!” Harley pleaded. Joker pulled her off of him, dropping a still panting Harley on unceremoniously on the floor.

“I’m sure you can take care of yourself Pooh. Daddy’s got a bat to trap.”

_Not again._ Harley sniffed, picking up the knife from where it had fallen in Joker’s haste. She stood slowly and walked up behind him. “B-but Mista J…”

“Harley!” He turned, a menacing gleam in his eyes and lunged. She moved her arms to block the attack but it never came. Why was her hand so warm? Harley looked down. The knife was still gripped tightly in her hand, Joker’s blood seeping down, staining her glove. _Inevitable._ Oh God, what had she done? They both sank to the ground, neither trying to stop the bleeding. How could this feel so wrong and yet so right? She could almost feel something snapping in her head.

“Harley?” Joker rasped.

“You did this to me, ya know. Made me…” she tried to suppress the laughter but failed. It echoed around them like shards of falling glass. “Made me into this. Know what Puddin’? Maybe **I** can get Bats. I did get you after all.”


End file.
